Félix Graham de Vanily
Félix was the original version of Cat Noir that was seen in the Ladybug PV. According to Thomas Astruc, he and Adrien are not the same character.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/646657309360455680 Félix was a darker character that Thomas created to be Marinette's love interest and Cat Noir's alter ego, but Félix came off as an anime cliche, and no one, including Thomas, was convinced by his dynamic with Ladybug as a couple of heroes.Thomas has a few Twitter posts explaining this (the first and the second). Also, he posted a link to a Tumblr post by fan marblegreensreviews that expresses the reasons why he and the crew dropped Félix. This led to the creation of an entirely new character, Adrien, to be Cat Noir. If Thomas is given the opportunity, Félix may come back at some point, but as of now, it is unknown if Félix exists in the Quantic Universe.https://twitter.com/OrangeRux/status/647421010296238080 Appearance Félix is tall with pale blond, combed-back hair and light blueish-gray eyes. In civilian form, he wears a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his right middle finger, he wears a black cat-shaped ring with green eyes and a red jewel on its forehead. As Cat Noir, he wears a black suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has cat ears, a cat tail, claws on his fingers, and a belt around his waist with compartments. Additionally, he wears boots that go up to his upper legs and a black face mask that covers his eyebrows and his nose. His sclera his green, and his hair is messier and untamed. Personality Félix is serious and reserved, keeping to himself and not being openly friendly. He coldly refuses Marinette's feelings towards him, and he gets exasperated with Plagg's trouble making behavior, as seen when Plagg knocks books off a shelve onto Félix. He likes to read books and dislike his bad luck and wants to get rid of his powers to be normal again. However, as Cat Noir, Félix becomes wild, outgoing, and expressive, though still being serious and focused when it comes to fighting crime. He seems to get nicer and more optimistic in his transformed state, as well. He likes Ladybug, althought it's mostly just so that she can kiss him so he can take his ring off and get rid of his bad luck. Trivia * Originally, Félix was a name that fans called him without knowing his real name. In an early synopsis, his name was confirmed to be Félix, but later on, sources said it was Adrien, confusing fans. It wasn't until later that they learned that Félix had not only been Cat Noir's original civilian name, but also a separate character from Adrien. * Félix's appearance is very different from the current version of Adrien. Adrien has more casual clothing with a variety of colors, green eyes, and a less tidy hairstyle. As Cat Noir, Adrien's outfit has lower boots, gloves, and a staff for a weapon. ** Their personalities are also different. Adrien is less reserved and kinder in his civilian form, and he is nicer to Marinette. ** As opposed to Adrien, Félix's ring cannot come off anytime unless he gets a kiss from Ladybug. In addition, while wearing the ring, Félix is cursed to have bad luck, but it is unknown if this curse or any curse affects Adrien.Explanation of the kissing element in older concepts (with sources) from Tumblr user miraculeusecoccinelle. ** Félix's cat ears when he transform are or act real, unlike Adrien's, whose cat ears are fake and attached. * When the unused concept of Quantic Kids was being developed, Félix was still the version of Cat Noir at that point, as seen in a concept art image. * If an anime or 2D version of Ladybug is made, Thomas says that the Cat Noir would probably still be Adrien, because Félix isn't a strong enough character to write for on a long term.https://twitter.com/Lauren_Jay_/status/665819617282011136 ** This has been proved to be true, as revealed for the Miraculous Ladybug OAV.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/679310947933102080 Gallery Ladybug PV screenshots Adrienandcatkwami.png Tumblr nyjiatQP951qkj6s6o3 1280.png Tumblr nyjiatQP951qkj6s6o1 1280.png Screen shot 2015-06-23 at 1.04.50 PM.png Adrienoav.jpg Screen shot 2015-06-23 at 1.05.01 PM.png Screen shot 2015-06-23 at 1.05.10 PM.png Tumblr nyjiatQP951qkj6s6o4 1280.png Tumblr nyjiatQP951qkj6s6o2 1280.png Concept art Miraculous.Ladybug.full.1568903.jpg Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.05.06 AM.png Early Quantic Kids sketch by Thomas Astruc.jpg Screen shot 2015-08-03 at 5.09.10 PM.png HFjHsc6.png References Category:Characters Category:Unused concepts Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes